


Useless child

by HushBekk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra and Scorpia Stay in the Crimson Waste (She-Ra), Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Entrapta is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, Family Dynamics, Horde Prime doesn´t exist au, Hurt/Comfort, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Running Away, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBekk/pseuds/HushBekk
Summary: Catra had enough, she was barely twelve years old and Shadow Weaver never ceased with the abuse. Lies lies lies, always telling her so many lies. Adora and the other cadets have turned a blind eye to the issue, saying that “that’s how Shadow Weaver is with you” or “maybe you should behave better”So one night after snapping during a conversation with Adora, she packs what little ration bars she can find and heads out of the Fright Zone, never to step a foot into that cursed place again.
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Useless child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra was furious. She was so mad that she felt as if the edges of her fur lighted on fire the more she wondered about the issue. It wasn’t fair, it was never fair. Shadow Weaver clearly favoured Adora over everyone on the Fright Zone, but the way that witch treated her was maddening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for child neglect and verbal abuse, but only at the begining! Enjoy the fic!

“Catra, what did you do this time!?” a raspy voice echoed through the corridors. Shadow Weaver followed Catra rather menacingly. The girl tried her best to avoid the scary woman, but just as she thought she could out-run her and flee, Weaver had her still with her magic.

The old woman spoke, each word dripping with hatred and anger “What have I told you about misbehaving you insolent child?” she asked Catra as she gripped her harder with the purple hue. Catra felt that she couldn’t breathe, she was drowning; this was it, that’s how she dies.

And what did she do to deserve that? She said that Shadow Weaver was abusive. Which was totally true, it wasn’t her fault the woman tried to deny it.

Suddenly, she let her go. Catra gasped for air, almost clawing off her throat in the process. The woman behind her spoke “Scatter and stop being such a pest”

She ran as fast as she could, jumping over barrels and doors. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she made her way to the bunker room. No, that was a bad idea; she didn’t want the others to see her cry.

Instead, she made her way to one of the desolate halls of the Fright Zone. When she finally arrived, she hid under the stairs. Catra allowed herself to cry as she hugged her knees and curled her tail around her feet.

Some hours may have passed before she heard her best friend shouting her name. it was probably dinner time and Catra was missing it, not like she had any appetite.

The blonde sat right beside her and poked her on her shoulder.

“Catra, what’s wrong?” she said

_Should she tell Adora?_

_What if Shadow Weaver got even angrier at her?_

_..Screw it…_

So she did, she told her all the twisted things Weaver told her since she was a toddler, from the insults to the harsh punishments. She showed her the scars that ran all across her back and the clawing marks in her throat from the most recent skirmish.

She expected a hug, maybe some anger at the woman that had caused her so much pain, but instead she heard Adora say:

“You know Catra” the blonde made a pause as she chewed the last of her ration bar, setting the wrapper on the metal floor “maybe you should just obey her”

Silence followed her words.

The girl didn’t want to believe what the other had just said “What?” the girl asked her, her voice thin and fragile, but holding a copious amount of anger and betrayal behind it. The fur on her tail was standing on edge and she bared her fangs more and more as the time passed.

Catra was furious. She was so mad that she felt as if the edges of her fur lighted on fire the more she wondered about the issue. It wasn’t fair, it was never fair. Shadow Weaver clearly favoured Adora over everyone on the Fright Zone, but the way that witch treated her was maddening.

And now Adora basically told her to _suck it up_?!

She wiped a few tears away from her eyes before they rolled down her cheeks, she didn’t want to seem weak, not in front of her best friend. What was the problem of being weak? Catra didn’t know.

But now she didn’t have time to wonder about that. Firstly, she wanted Adora to explain herself.

Adora scratched the back of her neck as she tried to further explain her statement, surprised by her friend´s sudden outburst “Well yeah, I mean, she only does that cuz she cares about yo-“

Suddenly, Catra abruptly stood up and headed to the sliding door, looking back at the person she loved the most. At that moment she could only feel betrayed as her mismatched eyes looked into the icy blue ones.

She spoke up, her voice low and coated with a resentful, pained tone “Never speak to me again” she spat as she gave Adora one last look as before she turned around to run.

Before Adora could react to what her friend had just said, Catra made her way out of the room; running through the wide corridors of the building, already making her way out through the window.

“What, Catra wait!” the blonde screamed, trying to catch up to the other girl. But her attempt was useless; the other had already made her way outside of the building.

-x-

On the rooftop of the Fright Zone, Cara laid on her back, looking over to the clouds as the sun began to set. The beautiful orange and hot pinkish colours flooded the sky as the last rays of sun peaked over the horizon; it was a shame that she couldn’t appreciate that sight at the moment. Her vision was fuzzy and blurry as more tears found their way to her eyes.

What a horrible day

She couldn’t believe what Adora told her, out of everyone in there, she was the last person she thought was going to make her issues less of what they were. The girl desperately wanted all of that to be a weird dream, she wanted to wake up beside her favourite person and keep on carrying on.

But this is reality, she thought as she stood by the edge of one of the towers. The sky above her had darkened significantly and a few starts sparkled over her, as if mocking her suffering.

Catra was twelve; she was only twelve for god´s sake. She needed support and love, not emotional abuse and neglect from her peers! The heavy feeling of betrayal stayed in her heart, weighing her down as she did her best to jump through the several pipes and wires.

She didn’t _have_ to stay…maybe she could flee; take whatever rations bars she can snatch and run through the Whispering Woods.

Wait…

That was not such a bad idea

Catra made her way back to the main room to collect her stuff, or well, the two or three items that she could call hers. She did her best to tiptoe through the corridors, desperately trying to not wake anyone up.

The black claws on the end of her toes made a soft scratching sound as she moved around, barely scraping the metal floor underneath her.

Finally, she made it back to the shared room. Luckily for Catra, the other cadets were already asleep, including Adora, who seemed to curl into herself as she tossed and turned in the small bed.

The feline scoffed as she grabbed her belongings; a few maps of Etheria she snuck away from the command room, some ration bars, a small drawing and a change of clothes. It wasn’t much, but for the time being, it´d be enough.

One of the cloaks the older soldiers used was disregarded on one of the corners of the room; Catra took it and slid it on her shoulders. It was way longer and the sleeves were way too big for her, but it was still useful.

She almost screamed when she turned around to leave when she saw Lonnie. The other girl looked at her reluctantly, eyeing the bag and the cloak she was now wearing.

“Where are you going?” Lonnie asked her, barely whispering. Catra quickly shushed her as she looked around to make sure nobody had woken up. She sighed as she said

“It doesn’t matter…” she made a long pause; should she tell Lonnie? The girl and she had not the best relationship in the Fright Zone, but what other thing could Catra tell her?

After a moment she admitted “I’m not coming back” her ears fell flat to her head with that statement.

There was silence before Lonnie nodded in understandment “Take care Catra” the other girl said as she handed her a small bag of rations and a whip. The look on Leonie’s face was sombre and resigned, but her eyes held a faint spark of determination as she turned around to head back to her bunker bed.

“Thanks Lonnie” Catra whispered, already walking out of the room. She spoke again as she turned around “You too, take care” Lonnie gave her a small smile before heading back to her own bunker.

It made Catra feel better.

The other cadets could deal with the mess that would come tomorrow with her disappearance, but right now Catra needed to leave.

She snuck outside using the pipe system, crawling and sliding around until she spotted the infamous forest.

Finally, freedom

The moment she got out of the buildings without thinking it twice, she began to run. To where? She didn’t exactly know. She ran deeper and deeper into the Whispering Woods, letting the wind carry her.

Of what she was sure about was that she was _not_ going to set a foot inside that horrible place anymore.


End file.
